tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer of Noon
|qualclasses = | height =172 cm | weight =69 kg | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Bow and arrows, spear. | likes =Beautiful women, music, virgin women, arts, himself. | dislikes =His sister. | talent =Everything. | enemy =Ares | imagecol =Golden. }}Archer of Noon is the Archer-class Servant of Gray in the Forced Great Holy Grail War from Fate/Alluring Tale. He fights in name of the Faction of Noon along his Master. Profile Identity Archer's True Name 'is 'Apollo, the God of Many Affairs from Greek mythology. He is the child of Zeus, King of Gods, and Leto, a titan. His mother was prohibited by a curse of Hera, Queen of Gods and wife of Zeus, to give birth to her children in any place on earth. After years, Zeus found a Floating Isle where Leto could give birth once it wasn't linked to earth itself. Anyway, once she noticed the trickery of her husband, the Queen send Python, a member of the Dragon Kind with enough power to kill a god. Archer, unlike his sister, has born ready to combat the monster with his arrows and pursued the Dragon to a cavern and killed it by shooting the stones of the Omphalos and burrying the creature alive. Many where the talents and tittles of Archer, but his arrogance made him be punished by his father to become a mortal after killing the cyclops who were friends with Zeus. The version summoned as a Heroic Spirit is the mortal version of Archer with his powers completely sealed away from his body and unable to perform dids greater than he could as a Man-Made Hero. Although, he still having some divine nature due to being a important member of his Pantheon in the Age of Gods. Appearance Archer is a young greek man with tan skin and gold-like short hair. He wears a greek armor made entirely of gold and have a smile of arrogance in his face along with the snake-like golden eyes. He wields a golden harp-like bow and his arrows are made of fire. Personality Archer is a arrogant yet educated young man. His beheavior is that of a rich adolescent who's father have a lot of money and can destroy the life of any of his enemies. He is quite interested in the Forced Great Holy Grail War once he loved see the battles between mortal heroes but couldn't participate directly. He is a womanizer but have no problem with men. The most the better he thinks. The fact of treating everything in the Forced Great Holy Grail War and his lust towards women lead him to many disastrous defeats along the events occuring during the War, something the irritated him in such a manner that he was capable of "punishing" all the city of Brasília with his Noble Phantasm. He thinks the he could manipulate Shirou when actually Archer himself has been manipulated the entire time. Role Fate/Alluring Tale Abilities Due being summoned as his mortal version, Archer have his abilities as a Divine Spirit seriously nerfed through the transmigration into a mere Heroic Spirit. He never was a fighter anyway so his abilities were indeed even more weak in battle than he normally would be, needing serious support from his team if engaging a all out battle at close combat. Even his parameters, originally the highest and strongest of Servants summoned under the Archer-class due to his tittle as the God of Archery, was nerfed to a state that he can barely resist a battle against some othr Servant's like Rider of Night. His weapons of choice is a harp-like golden bow of his exact size and his golden spear. Archer have a really low Rank of Independent Action due the specific effects of the Curse of Mortality cast upon him. Archer is forever bound to a mortal Master. It seriously Ranked Down this Skill. But Zeus maintained Archer's Rank in the Magic Resistance Skill high for his own protection. Once he is regarded as the God of both Archery and Prophecy, Archer have limited future prediction even if haven't A Rank in his Clairvoyance Skill. He also have x-ray vision due the anedocte of him being capable of seeing everything from his Chariot on the top of the sky. Being a mortalized Divine Spirit hasn't enough to remove his Divinity Skill anyway. Although mortalized, Archer's own willforce granted him a Rank on this Skill as that of a certain hero from the Trojan Wars in case of them having a unexpected encounter in a Holy Grail War. His main Personal Skill anyway is Affection of the Muses a Skill that denotes the divine protection of the Goddesses of Arts the Muses that one attained by having great skill in music. Makes possible to distinguish all kinds of sounds and play a masterful music performance. Furthermore, plus modifiers are applied to the exercise of music magecraft. Archer loved all the muses and them loved him in return, but once his incapability to choose one between them, they have such a grudge towards him. The effects of this Skill keeps working anyway, once he still bearing the tittle of God of Music. His last Skill is Harp of Healing, he was the inventor of the lyra, and due that fact he have this Skill at A Rank. He is capable of both cursing and healing and his song is able even to hurt the enemy like daggers or arrows. Due the nature of his music it can be evaded by Protection from Arrows and similar Skills. He have to Noble Phantasms, both with offensive capabilities only. Akrónyktos Aráomai: Pray for the Omniscient Sun Lord is a Anti-Army Noble Phantasm capable of devastating a entire city like Brasília with a shower of sun beams shot by Archer from high in the sky. It's originally one unique arrow that multiplies in ten thousand in mid air. Block the first arrow anyway will block the attack, like Archer of Night did to chang it's tragetory. Aeropetís Icarus: Fall of the False Angels is a Anti-Unit 'perfect shot' Noble Phantasm based in the legend where Archer shot down the son of the artificer Daedalus from the sky with a throw of his spear when the boy flew too close of Archer's Chariot. Although having his spear with him, Archer use it with a arrow-like sunbeam he shoots with his bow. Once shot the projectile will accomplish the feat of shooting down something from the sky, never failing with it's shooter. Although, it's concept is just shoot down something in the sky, so anything that blocks it's way, once it's high up in the sky, can block the shot.